Lily's Loves
by Caz251
Summary: Everyone knows Lily Evans was married to James Potter, but was he the only one she ever loved. Rated for safety. I do not own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. ON HOLD
1. Memories

Chapter 1: Memories 

It was a cold winter's day as she sat in the park, children all around playing and having fun. She began to reminisce her childhood before things got _complicated. _Her sister Petunia is five years her senior, she is very prissy, clean person opposed to anything magical, especially Lily.

They used to get along, that is before Lily got her _acceptance_ letter from Hogwarts, she hadn't even applied. Petunia liked things to be normal and finding out her little sister was a witch wasn't exactly her idea of normal. The sisters became distant with each other over the weeks before Lily went to school.

Petunia was a sixth year at Ladywell Academy, the school Lily was going to attend. Petunia had lots of friends but none she could confide in, not even Yvonne her best friend. The day Lily had gone to get her school things, Petunia was confined to muggle London, their mother didn't want to take them both to Diagon Alley as they would just argue. Petunia found this unfair, even with her normalness she wanted to see the street, she was curious and jealous. _Why didn't she get a letter? She was older._

Lily had been wandering along Diagon Alley with her mother when she spotted a tall, greasy-haired boy standing in the bookshop, nose pressed into a book. She thought he looked familiar, but carried on with her shopping. After purchasing all the things she required for school, she took her mother to Eylops Owl Emporium, where shehad bought her first pet. A large Tawny owl, which she named him Felix after the inventor of cheering charms, as they put a smile on her face whilst reading her books.

As the breeze chilled her she remembered going to Kings Cross Station and trying to find platform 9 ¾, she just had to go through a ticket barrier. Once on the platform she instantly noticed the pale boy she'd seen in Flourish and Blotts, he was standing alone or so it seemed. A woman and man, apparently his parents where standing a few feet away arguing about something she couldn't hear, although it sounded like the man didn't want his child to go to Hogwarts.

There where two other boys running up and down the platform, they looked like they to were just starting school. They were jumping over peoples trunks and yelling to each other. "Oi James, bet you a galleon you fall first", the first had shouted. The other, had replied "Your on Sirius mate", whilst distracting him with some simple hexes. Sirius then fell scattering a pair of giggling girls.

After boarding the train she took a compartment near the end. A few minutes later she was joined by the two boys Sirius and James, a mousy boy named Peter and a quiet boy named Remus. The journey was quite pleasant although she wished she knew more about this world. The boys where all of wizarding parentage and were filling her in on the world. It was nice to have someone to talk to for a change.

She became friends almost instantly with the boys. She like them was sorted into Gryffindor, the pale boy however was sorted into Slytherin. She now knew his name was Severus Snape from the sorting ceremony, she didn't know this boy but he intrigued her. She made friends with the girls in her dorm easily, two of them, twins, were like her muggleborn.

As her years at Hogwarts went past she became distant with the boys and began to think of them all except Remus as conceited gits. She didn't speak to James, Sirius or Peter till near the end of their fifth year when they stuck up for her against Snape when he called her a mudblood. Although she didn't admit it at first she was surprised they'd stuck up for her and her gratitude became apparent.


	2. The Holidays

Chapter 2: The Holidays

Sitting in the park she'd played in when younger she began to think about the last five years of her life. At the end of her fifth year she had found herself in a passionate embrace with none other than Severus Snape. Professor Slughorn her potions teacher had asked herself and Snape to help him with an extremely difficult potion he wanted to demonstrate to his classes. He had asked there help as he needed two people with excellent marks as there was less chance of them ruining the potion.

They had started to make the Polyjuice potion two months before the end of term. With each minute she and Severus spent working on the potion the closer they got. Two weeks before term ended there was a trip to Hogsmede the local village, Professor Slughorn had asked that they stay to finish the potion. They had agreed and because they were _responsible_ enough to be left to finish the potion alone Slughorn left.

She remembered that day like the best of her life although it started with an argument. "Are you going to shred it like that", Snape sneered as she shred the Boomslang skin.

"You do it if you can do better", she retort whilst throwing the skin at him. _Why did he have to be so perfect in everything he did?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything", he replied minutes later, "I just thought you were doing things the wrong way and didn't want to feel responsible if the potion went wrong and I didn't help you."

"Why would you help me, you don't talk to me I don't even think you know my name. All I am to you is a filthy mudblood, remember." she enquired.

"Lily Evans, of course I know your name, I have watched you from afar for years the smart girl who is top in practically everything, you're perfect. I didn't want to call you that but I had to, don't you see if I hadn't people would become curious as to why I was being nice to you", he replied before pulling her into an embrace impossible to escape. Not that she wanted to.

Things had flown past since then, it was 3 weeks into the holidays. She hadn't spoken to the boys properly since that night in the dungeons. She had however been corresponding with Sev each day since then.

Dear Sev,

How are you? I'm fine. Thank you for the lovely letter you sent me, it cheered me up no doubt. Petunia is driving me mad, but what's new. She says that I seem a lot different than at Christmas as though I'm hiding something. She can't stand secrets. I was wondering if it were possible to meet up tomorrow at 2pm at the Leaky Cauldron.

Love you loads

Lily

An owl had arrived with a letter from James and the boys about an hour ago. It read:

Dear Lily,

How are you we've been worried about you? We are all fine. Remus wants to know if he can borrow your copy of Hairy Snout, Human Heart as he has lost his copy. Sirius wants you to know that he has managed to beat me in a game of Quidditch (I was going easy on him, he'd had a bad day). Peter wants me to congratulate you on your OWL's. And I want to meet you next week in Diagon Alley so we can talk about us.

Love

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

She didn't know what to say. There was no "us". She however sent a reply saying,

Hi boys,

I'm fine. Remus, there are a few pages missing but just the index etcetera. Sirius congratulations, I bet you're pleased. Thank you Peter. James, I will meet you on Wednesday outside Florian and Fortescues at 12noon.

Have a good holiday boys, I'll see you on September the first.

Love

Lily

P.s. Remus don't lose my book.

She was still sitting in the park when Petunia walked past walking her fiancé to his car. She is now studying to be a teacher and is engaged to Vernon Dursley, whose father owns a drill company called Grunnings.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Early next morning Lily awoke to the sound of Felix returning with Sev's letter. It was short, but she didn't care it was a reply.

Dearest Lily,

I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron today, sorry I didn't reply last night. I hope Petunia's not being horrible or snooping about us. Glad my letter made you laugh.

Love you

Sev 

She got dressed and was ready to leave by 12:30 as she had to get to Kings Cross from Charing Cross station near where she lives. Her father drove her to the station, were he would pick her up at 10pm that night.

The train journey was very uneventful compared to ones on the Hogwarts Express. She'd

taken one of last years school books disguised as some old book or other, and was

reading up on different charms she'd studied, although she knew the book from back to front.

By the time she reached the Leaky Cauldron, Sev was already there and had bought her a butterbeer. They sat in a corner of the pub and talked for ages before heading of into Diagon Alley. They spent hours enjoying each others company and talking before reaching the subject of the boys and the letter.

"Sev, I don't know what to do, do I tell him about us, just say I have a boyfriend, tell him that he's not me type", she said. "Just tell him the truth, I can come with you if you want", he replied before taking her in his arms and reassuring her it would be alright.

Before leaving on the train Sev took her aside and told her he loved her and would always be there for her, before giving her a gold bracelet that had "Severus Loves Lily Today And Always" engraved on the underside. She loved it.


	4. The Truth and the Consequences

Chapter 4: The Truth and the Consequences

When she had arrived home Petunia interrogated her about the bracelet and who she'd been with as she had told her parent's she was meeting a friend. "Petunia can you leave please as I need to write to Severus", Lily spat when her sister's questions began to annoy her. _Why does she care anyway? She doesn't she's just nosey._ "Who's Severus?" Petunia questioned.

Lily had done it now she'd let the cat out of the bag. "He's my boyfriend okay, will you please leave now?" she answered as sweetly as she could. Petunia taken aback by the fact that her sister had a boyfriend shrugged and left without saying another word.

Dearest Severus,

I'm so sorry, I managed to tell Petunia about us. She was interrogating me and I cracked. I know it doesn't matter too much, but she'll tell someone. I mean how much longer can we keep this a secret once I tell James. I don't know what to do.

Love you Loads

Lily

She waited for a reply before going to sleep. She also had to think what to tell James. _Oh by the way James I'm dating Severus who you loathe so I don't think there is an us._

Severus' reply arrived within an hour, it read:

Dearest Lily,

It doesn't matter who knows as long as we are okay. Are you okay you sounded upset in the letter? Go to sleep I'll meet you tomorrow after you see James. I love you, it will be alright.

Yours

_Severus_

After writing a reply she went to sleep knowing her Sev loved her.

The next day she met James. They talked about how there summer's had been so far and the usual stuff. Sirius, Remus etcetera. Then he turned the subject round to them. "Lily Evans, I really like you and think it would be good if we went out together", James said in a casual tone. "James, I can't. I already have a boyfriend. I'm dating Severus." Lily said tentatively.

James started to laugh, "Sirius put you up to this didn't he", he joked. "No James it's true, I love Severus Snape", Lily said whilst standing up. She squeezed his arm goodbye, she then walked into Flourish and Blotts were she was meeting Severus.

She was standing reading Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, she was going to buy it for Remus, when someone placed there hands on her waist and whispered in her ear "missed you".

"What did he say", Sev asked interested. "He thought Sirius had put me up to it", she replied. "Now he knows there is someone else we need to tell" she added. "Who?" he couldn't think who else needed to know there business. "My parents, before Petunia tells them", Lily finished.

Severus made a portkey that would take them to the park near her house. They'd walk the rest of the way. When they arrived at the house Severus pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear "It'll be ok", before following her into the house.

Her parents were in the kitchen. "Mum, Dad this is Severus from school", she said whilst thinking of what to say. Sev however came to the rescue, "Mr and Mrs Evans, Lily is a wonderful person and I would like to ask your permission to date her."

They reluctantly let him date their little girl and Lily showed him out around 10pm. "I love you, Sev" she said after kissing him goodnight. He replied "I love you too Lily Evans", before disappearing around the corner.


	5. The return to Hogwarts

**A/N: Hi people sorry I haven't updated this in a while so I put up about 3 or so chapters at once. Please read and review. If anyone would like to beta this story can you please let me know as I don't have a beta reader currently.**

**Carol**

* * *

Chapter 5: The return to Hogwarts

Lily hadn't heard from any of the boys in weeks, Sev was her only correspondent. Term was due to start in a couple of days and she didn't know if her friends were talking to her.

Just as she was about to go to sleep Felix appeared with a letter for her.

Dear Lily,

I hope you are well. I am fine. Sirius and Peter send there love. James however is still upset since his return from Diagon Alley, he will not tell us what is wrong. We wondered if you had had a fight and if there was anything we could do.

Sorry we haven't written to you in a while it's just been a little busy. Holiday homework, Sirius wanting help to train, James' mood and Peter will not pick up a quill to write until next term unless absolutely necessary. I'll see you in 2 days time.

Love

Remus

P.s. I didn't lose your book.

Hi Remus,

It's good to hear from you. I am fine. James and I didn't have a row, but I did tell him I had a boyfriend. He might be upset by the fact that I'm going out with Severus Snape. At first he didn't believe me, he thought Sirius had put me up to it. I'm sorry I upset him and henceforth ruined your holidays but I thought it was better he knew the truth whatever the consequences.

Love

Lily

When she boarded the Hogwarts Express two days later she was surprised to be joined in the compartment by the boys. She thought they'd go with James somewhere else but to her amazement he was there to. "Now I have all of you together", he began "I want to apologize for being a selfish git over the holiday. I'm sorry for freezing you all out and I'm sorry Lily for not being a better friend and accepting your choices".

She was stunned, she hadn't expected anything like this. She didn't know what she'd expected but not this. "It's okay, I didn't exactly give you time to get used to the idea before going off. I'm sorry too."

Just then the door to the compartment opened. Severus walked in, realising there was a reception party he turned on his heel and was nearly out the door when James shouted him back. "I must admit Severus, your making her happy. If you hurt her though it's the last thing you'll do", James spat.

"I will not hurt her I love her" he retorted before shaking James' hand, kissing Lily leaving a note enclosed in her hand and then leaving. When everyone was engrossed in themselves, Sirius and James playing a game of exploding snap, Remus reading and Peter sleeping Lily read her note.

Dearest Lily,

Meet me tonight at midnight on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Walk passed the wall three times thinking or saying "We need somewhere to be alone" each time.

Love

Severus


	6. Start of Term

Chapter 6: Start of Term

The train later pulled up at Hogsmede station. They got off the train and took one of the Hogwarts carriages up to the familiar castle. She felt like she'd come home after a long stay at a school or somewhere. Hogwarts with all its magic and teachings felt to her like home.

The feast was excellent and by the time they reached Gryffindor Tower everyone or nearly everyone was too tired to argue about going to bed. The sixth year boys and Lily were wide awake in the boys' dorm. They were telling and re-telling stories of what happened in the summer holidays.

It was around 11:45 and Lily knew she had to leave. She asked James to borrow his invisibility cloak in case anyone saw her sneaking out of the boys' dorms. She really wanted to use it in case Filch caught her in the corridors.

At precisely 12 midnight Lily walked passed the piece of wall three times thinking about what they needed. A doorway then appeared and as she entered she saw her Sev sitting in a chair waiting for her.

She crossed the room and sat down beside him as he pulled her into a tight hug. They kissed and talked for hours, before falling asleep in each others arms. They had something special something no-one could touch, they had their love for each other.

Severus found himself awake hours before Lily but as she was snuggled into him he dared not move. Not that he wanted to move anyway, Severus Snape for the first time in his life was happy. He just lay there watching her sleep, she looked like an angel. Although in his mind she was, she stopped him from feeling what it was like to have an abusive father and helped him to feel love. His father was a muggle who'd married a witch. Because Severus had got into Hogwarts when his father wanted him to go to Eton, his father became violent towards his mother.

When Lily awoke she had forgotten where she was. She was tense at first in a strange place but she then realised she was with Severus so wherever she was she was ok. It was around breakfast time but before they could go they had to straighten theirselves and their stories out.

There would be questions from their friends as to why their beds had not been slept in, where were you etcetera. They had to work out was going to be said. They didn't want anyone who needn't know knowing. The boys knew but that was necessary, the same with her parents.

She decided to say she'd gone for a walk early this morning after making her bed because she couldn't sleep and he said he'd got up early to have a bath. They had to leave early enough so he could be seen entering the great hall from the direction of the bathroom and her from the grounds.

Lily hastily stowed James' invisibility cloak in her pocket gave Severus a kiss and headed in the direction of the grounds. She had successfully fooled the boys who where brilliant at sussing out lies, especially in the morning when they were expecting someone to try and fool them into something or other and the girls in her dorm were even easier fooled.

After breakfast she had double potions, two hours in which she could see Severus but not touch, kiss, hug, talk to, straighten his tie or something silly like that because of everyone else and their blood expectancies. They kept making stolen glances at each other when Professor Slughorn wandered off in another direction. Slughorn was head of Slytherin house and would therefore be able to make Sev's life hell.

She then spent break with the boys. They sat under a beech tree on the edge of the lake. Remus was reading, Sirius lazing in the sun, James playing with the snitch and Peter practically wetting himself. This was like the day last year after their Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL, except this time she was with them. Last time she'd been sitting at the lake and in the end had to stop them from bullying Severus, before he called a filthy mudblood whilst showing his gratitude.


	7. The Journey

Chapter 7: The Journey

The day sped past quickly as did the term. This year she was going to stay at Hogwarts but changed her mind in the last couple of weeks of term. Christmas was a family time.

She boarded the Hogwarts Express, which was packed with students returning home for the holidays. The boys were staying at school, so she and Severus had the compartment to theirselves. They talked about what it had been like during term, about what they were doing in the holidays, arranged to meet up and finished the holiday homework on the train.

When she entered Kings Cross Station, her parents were awaiting her arrival. Her parents gave her a welcoming kiss and Petunia even said hi. Severus was pushing Lily's trunk for her as his mother was dealing with his. He walked her out to the car, gave her a kiss and told her he loved her then returned to meet his parents.

The car journey home was pleasant. Her mother asked her "How much time are you going to have to spend on homework this holiday", and was pleasantly surprised when Lily told her she'd done it on the train. When she arrived home she spent the first couple of hours unpacking her things.

At dinner her parents asked her how school had been, what she'd learnt and how everyone was. Her parents had met the boys last Christmas, when they visited with Lily's presents. Petunia just sat playing with her food whilst this conversation was held. She only rejoined conversation when the topic was her wedding.

Lily had to go into muggle London with Petunia to look for a dress. Petunia didn't mind as long as Lily took her to Diagon Alley and Lily didn't mind as she needed new muggle clothes and some potions ingredients.

That night when she retired to her room, she sent Sev a letter.

Dearest Sev

I can't meet you properly tomorrow. I have to go to London shopping with Petunia, but we're going to Diagon Alley as well. I could meet you at Florian and Fortescues about 5pm. Sorry about this but I need some muggle clothing as well otherwise I'd just come and meet you.

Love you Loads

Lily

He replied almost immediately.

Lily,

I'll be in Diagon Alley all day, so if your there early I'll be in Flourish and Blotts or the Leaky Cauldron.

Love

Severus

She awoke the next morning an hour before Petunia so she had more time to make herself respectable. She'd put on some black dress trousers, a white blouse and her suit jacket on top. She then washed and dried her hair before putting it up in an elegant bun.

She went downstairs for breakfast at the same time as Petunia who was stunned,_ who knew Lily could scrub up so well._ Her parents were pleased that Lily had made such an effort for her sister and gave her some extra money to buy some more clothes as she had grown over the last couple of months. Their father dropped them off in London on his way to work.


	8. Petunia’s Amazement

Chapter 8: Petunia's Amazement

They spent a couple of hours four in fact in muggle London. Petunia had found the perfect dress and bought it, Lily had bought a whole new wardrobe full of clothes. They then made their way into Diagon Alley. Severus was not in the pub so they made their way into the street.

Petunia was amazed by all the different shops. They went to Gringotts so Petunia could change some of her money, as she wanted to buy some things. She bought some parchment, a couple of quills and some ink. They went into all the shops along the street before going into Flourish and Blotts were Lily bought some new books for extra reading and she also bought a book for Petunia called Understanding a Witch or Wizard and their World.

At five o'clock they sat out in the sun eating ice-cream from Florian and Fortescues ice-cream parlour. Sev turned up a couple of minutes later kissing Lily and asking if he could join them. He sat down and started asking Petunia questions about what she did, about everything really. She preferred Severus to James, Severus was quiet and gentlemanlike whereas James was a troublemaker.

Remus appeared about half an hour after Severus, making polite conversation to Lily and Petunia whilst recognising Snape with a nod. He offered to take Petunia to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, an offer which she accepted knowing that her sister wanted her to give her some time with Sev.

Lily and Severus began to talk about what had been happening in the wizarding world overnight. Fifteen people had died during an attack on a muggle town, seven wizards/witches and eight muggles. Lily was shocked to hear that her two friends who shared her dorm had lived in the muggle town and were murdered along with family and friends.

Remus on the other hand was telling Petunia all about the wizarding world. Dementers and all. They had a pleasant time while he told her all about Hogwarts from Albus Dumbledore's words of wisdom to the giant squid. Petunia was on the edge of her seat her sister had never told her anything like this.

When they all met up again in the Leaky Cauldron, Lily kissed Sev goodbye and hugged Remus. To her surprise Petunia hugged Severus and then Remus holding the hug for a longer amount of time than necessary. Lily and Severus exchanged quick looks before smiling at Remus.

On the way home on the train Petunia questioned her as to why she'd never informed her of her life. "You never seemed like you wanted to know you shunned me so I shunned you, simple", Lily replied. "I – I never meant to, I was scared, scared of the unknown", Petunia replied. The girls had never got on this well not even before Hogwarts.


	9. Christmas

Chapter 9: Christmas

The days passed and Christmas had arrived as did the owls. From James she received a book called A Guide to Medieval Sorcery, Sirius sent sweets as did Peter. Remus had sent her a pensieve and a book for Petunia about dementors. They had also enclosed a note.

Dear Lil,

Here are your presents. Thanks for the broom servicing kit. Remus says thanks for the copy of CommonMagical Ailments and Afflictions, Peter says thanks for the sweets and Sirius the Dr. Filibuster fireworks and book.

Hope you have a good holiday

Love

James

Dear Lily,

The book about dementors is for Petunia, she was quite interested in them.

Have a good holiday

Love

Remus

Severus hadn't sent her a present but sent a note instead saying:

Dearest Lily,

Can I come over I want to give you your present in person. I was going to send it but it would be more romantic if gave you it plus it was too heavy for the owls.

Love

Severus

She ran downstairs at top speed to ask her parents. "Mum can Severus come over, as he wants to give me my Christmas present", she asked tentatively. "Sure, as long as there is no magic as Vernon is coming over", she replied.

Sev,

You're allowed. I'll see you about 12noon ok.

Lily

She took Petunia her present from herself and the one from Remus as she didn't think it wise to give her them in front of Vernon. Petunia seemed pleased and gave her a hug as well as a beautiful black dress. "I knew you liked it so I went back to get it", she smiled. "Thanks", Lily replied, going to change into the dress.

Severus arrived ten minutes early but it meant he could give Lily her present without Vernon being there. It was a small tree with SS loves LE engraved on the bark and a liquid-like material, which turned out to be a morphing cloak. It could be clothing of any colour, make you invisible and keep you warm.

She gave him a kiss to say thank you then gave him his present a book of ancient potions, a set of dress robes and an invisibility cloak. They then headed downstairs where everyone was now greeting Vernon. "You look great by the way", Severus whispered in her ear. "You don't look so bad yourself. Petunia bought me it for Christmas", she replied.

Christmas dinner went without a hitch, everyone enjoyed themselves and even Petunia laughed at Lily's jokes. The fact that she was able to spend time with her family and Severus at the same time without people (Petunia) flinching was great. After dinner everyone retired to the lounge for drinks.

Petunia requested that Vernon be allowed to stay in the guest room as it was quite late and she didn't want him to drive home after having been drinking. "Of course, you must stay too Severus. You can have Lily's bed and she can sleep on the couch", their father suggested. "No Sir, if anyone should sleep on the couch it should be me. I couldn't ask any of you to give up your bed for me", Severus replied. "Very well, don't be up too late you four", he said as they got up to leave. "Lily the linen is in the cupboard under the stairs", their mother added as she followed her husband out of the room.

Hours later the group separated to go to bed. Lily had to get Severus the bedding so he could go to sleep, so was downstairs longer. She found a spade in the cupboard under the stairs and decided what she'd do. Creeping silently upstairs she got her tree and hurried back downstairs beckoning Severus after her out into the back garden.

She dug a hole large enough for the trees roots then planted the tree in the ground. Severus just looked at her like she'd gone mad. Planting the tree in her parent's back garden. She then took Severus' wand and cast a few spells over the tree to protect it and make it last forever, like their love would.

They stayed out in the garden for hours. The sat under their tree which was now growing and talked about their education and their futures. Lily had had cameras attached to her hand all day she wanted to take a lot of pictures to take back to Hogwarts with her. She had taken pictures of Sev and herself, of Petunia and Vernon and of her parents. Her favourites were of her and Sev under their tree.

Lily had then spent a few days at Severus' house. His parents were arguing a lot so they stayed outside most of the time talking, kissing and mucking about on their brooms. Lily who had been sitting under a large oak tree watching Severus on his broomstick began laughing at him. He was bemused, not knowing why she was laughing he dismounted his broom, gave her a kiss and lay in the grass with her.

The days went passed and she was leaving to go back to Hogwarts. Petunia was freezing her out again, the fact that Lily had powers she'd never have or that Lily had all those boys running after her and she had Vernon made her jealous.

Lily had packed all her things in her trunk she'd bought a new bag in which she put a book for the journey, not that she'd read it. She also packed the some of her sweets, the rest she gave to Petunia. She was wearing her morphing cloak as a long denim jacket as there was no room in her bag or trunk to accommodate it.


	10. The letters

Chapter 10: The letters

Once on the train she sat down and started to read her book, she didn't know where Sev was. He turned up about ten minutes into the journey apologizing and muttering about first years. They spent the rest of the journey talking about nothing in particular.

When they got off the train they separated and went to find their own friends. Lily met the boys just inside the entrance hall and saw Severus head towards the dungeons where his common room is located.

Lily and the boys' spent hours discussing the holidays. "Lil, what's this I've been hearing about your sister writing to Moony here." James asked inquisitively. Lily looked shocked and taken aback "She what?" "Yeah, she um wrote to me on Christmas day. Thanking me for the book, wishing me a Happy Christmas and sending me a lovely quill. She'd borrowed Felix." Remus said.

"You sent her a Christmas present Remus", enquired Sirius. "Yep, a book on dementors, she was interested in them" Lily said. "Anyway what did you lot do over Christmas", she added trying to steer the topic away from her Christmas.

"Well, we um, um mucked about a bit", Sirius said. "Did some homework", he added when he saw the look in Lily's eyes. "Anyway, thanks for the fireworks, kept Filch out of our way." Sirius chuckled. "No probs", she said, "Night boys, I'm going to bed", she added leaving the room.

"James, stop staring and close your gob your putting me of my frog", Peter squeaked. "Yeah Prongs, it is kind of off putting you staring at her all the time" Sirius added "She thinks of you as a mate, mate. Get over her she's going out with Snape, she's not gonna dump someone she _loves_ for a mate"

"He better not hurt her" James began "Or – or I'll kill him"

"James, he does treat her right he loves her" Remus spoke giving the others a start. "I've seen them together and they're happy, so leave it. I never really thought I'd agree with Padfoot but I do."

Just then an owl dropped a letter on James' head as the girls' dormitory door opened. Invisible, Lily moved across the room and out of the portrait hole. She arrived to meet Severus about midnight. Knowing that the boys cared about her and the fact that she was happy. _Would James really kill Severus if he hurt her?_

Back in the common room James showed the others the letter he just received.

James,

I need your help to protect Lily. Mr. Malfoy wants me to join the Death Eaters and because I wont he says he'll kill everyone I love so in the end I'll join Voldemort. I know you care about Lily and as you are in all of her classes I was wondering if you could watch her and help to keep her safe. This is not what I'd normally do ask you for help but if Lily's safety is an issue, my pride isn't top priority. If you don't want to help fine, but I thought I'd ask.

Severus Snape

The group sat in silence for what seemed like an age before Sirius asked "What you gonna do mate". "I'm going to help keep Lily safe but not for Snape for her" James retorted. "We'll help too", the others said.

Lily entered the room of requirement looking for Snape but couldn't find him. She sat down in a chair and about ten minutes later he arrived. He had a very somber look on his face when he sat down. "Lily, we need to talk. This has to stop, we can't see each other anymore. It's not working between us. I don't love you."

"What do you mean it's not working between us you weren't saying that earlier. And I thought you'd always love me" she said between sobs. She just sat there crying for hours without saying anything, whilst Severus ignored her completely. "I know you still love me, even if you are too stubborn to admit it. If we're breaking up, I want all the stuff from our relationship put in here, so that no-one who doesn't already know finds out and so the things can be a lasting memory of our love for each other."

"Fine" he said with an expressionless face, "Consider it done".

She left running along the corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. She ran past the boys who were studying a piece of paper and up to her dorm. Having seen her on the marauders map James followed to check if she was ok.

"Lil, are you ok" James asked tentatively. "Go away, I don't want to talk" she said through sobs whilst she packed a box of photos and things Severus had given her. She threw the bracelet she had been wearing in the box along with the cloak. James had turned to leave when she called him back. "Sorry James I didn't mean to snap, can I borrow your cloak please".

He came back with the cloak which she hastily threw over herself and took the box to the room of requirement, then left without a second glance at the room in which she'd spent so much time with Severus. By the time she had reached the common room James had told the others his suspicions that Snape had ditched Lily.

When Lily sat down she handed James his cloak with a mutter of thanks. "I'm sorry for ignoring you lot, cause I know I did when I started going out with Snape", Lily said.


	11. Revenge

Chapter 11: Revenge

The weeks had gone passed since Lily had split up with Severus and she'd bounced back better than her boys had expected. The boys had been there for her ever since. She was on top of her schoolwork and was doing well not that she'd been doing badly before.

Lily was sitting at dinner when Sirius came over and sat down with her and the rest a triumphant look on his face. He wouldn't say what was making him so happy but he did say that "Revenge is Sweet". They just carried on as normal ignoring Sirius' glee.

James eventually found out what Sirius was happy about. He'd told Snape that all he needed to do to follow Remus was to press the knot on the Womping Willow and he'd be able to get in after him. James rushed of to Severus' rescue, something he could never forgive as he thought James was in on it as he had said he'd kill him.

Snape had spotted Remus in his transformed state and was threatening to tell the rest of the school. If Dumbledore hadn't intervened then Remus would probably have had to leave school when people found out about him being a werewolf.

As term progressed attacks on muggles and wizards alike were becoming a regular occurrence. Hogwarts pupils families were being murdered under the ministry's' nose. They weren't able to cope with the amount of deaths. Whole streets were being blown apart.

Term drew to a close at the start of June and the Hogwarts Express departed for Kings Cross Station. This trip home was not the best ever, as she knew what awaited her in London. Her sister would have a great laugh about Snape. Her parents would be asking questions like Is Severus coming over, What happened, etcetera.

Lily didn't let on that anything was wrong, instead she joined in with the talks about what would be done in the holidays, Quidditch and her sister's continued obsession with Remus.

"Is she still writing to you Remus", Lily joked and was surprised when he said that she was. He then showed her one of the letters she'd sent him.

Dear Remus,

Thank you for your letter, I'm not so worried about Dementors now. You are so good to talk to, I can't even talk to my best friend like I can talk to you. If my fiancé knew about me writing to you he'd be upset and urge me not to write to you as he'd become jealous. I wish I was engaged to you instead of Vernon as I can't talk to him.

Love

Petunia Evans

XXX

Lily nearly choked before starting to laugh like a maniac. "What's so funny", Sirius said grabbing the letter. "Oh, does Remus have an older woman after him. Fancy being a toy boy Moony." Sirius laughed.

"No I don't, Lily can you please tell her to leave me alone. I mean she's nice and all but she's" _not you_, he thought "she's not my type" he finished. "Remus you know I'd love to help you but were only just talking, I don't want to risk losing my sister again. Plus I don't want to get onto the topic of relationships" Lily added.


	12. Quidditch and the Snitch

**A/N: Hi people, I've just posted everything written so far. I still need a beta if anyone is interested. Please read and review.**

**Carol

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Quidditch and the Snitch

Throughout the summer holidays the boys were a permanent fixture in the Evans household. Mr. Evans loved talking to the boys about Quidditch and the fact that they were sticking by and supporting her made her feel a great sense of gratitude for the boys. She however did not know that they were there to try and keep her out of harms way.

Instead of a constant rush of owls for Lily from her Severus like last year there was a constant rush of owls for James. Severus was owling him about three times a day to check that Lily was o.k. He had also spent time writing a letter explaining why he had ditched Lily.

James,

How is Lily? Is she O.k.? You asked in the last letter you sent why I care. The reason I care is because I still love Lily and I always will. I had to end things with her for her own safety as I knew Voldemort would use her to get to me and I don't want her to get hurt. I hope you will keep me informed about how she is. Please keep her safe.

Severus Snape

He sent a short reply whilst wondering whether or not to tell Lily why Snape had left her. He decided that he had to as it wasn't fair to lie to her.

Snape,

She's fine.

James

He then rushed from the guestroom were he and the boys were staying. Remus was at home because of his furry little problem but due to return in a couple of days. He banged into Petunia on the landing and nearly knocked her down the stairs. He apologised hastily trying to get away but it was too late she'd asked. "Where's Remus, I thought he was staying all summer."

James didn't know what to do but then thought of a way to help Moony out. "He's gone to spend a few days with his fiancé. She is in this country visiting her parents. She goes to Beauxbatons Academy in France, so they don't see each other as often as they'd like."

"I-I didn't know he was engaged" she said weekly. "Oh yeah, to a lovely girl. Her name is Melinda Biggins, she is a very intellectual witch", he said smilingly as he walked of down the stairs and out into the garden were Lily was sitting with Peter and Sirius. He told them to go away. He then told Lily the reason why Snape had left her and she subsided into tears.

All he could do to comfort her was to put his arm around her and give her a hug. He told her about Remus' fiancé and she cheered up knowing that she unlike Remus was at least capable of saying that she wasn't being set up with imaginary fiancés.

They spent the rest of the holidays in each others company. Petunia was blanking them all especially Remus, who was slightly confused but grateful. She would mention something every now and again like "Melinda, what a lovely name", "intellectual is she" or "in France". She had married Vernon and was living with him in his parent's house.

Remus who did not know what was wrong and why she was like this was quite bemused. The rest had not found an appropriate time to tell him yet. Peter did a disappearing act for about a week. He said he was going to visit his parents, but he came back feeling rather sorry for himself. Apparently he'd been up a tree with some girl,_ yeah right Peter with a girl I don't think so_, and he'd fallen and hurt his left arm.

The night before they went back to Hogwarts Mrs. Evans made a delicious feast for them all. Petunia had declined her and Vernon's invitation saying that they were going out for a meal, although it's obvious she didn't want to come in case Remus said something to Vernon.

They spent the evening reminiscing about the holidays, assuring Lily's parents they'd look after her and looking for books or other items which had gone missing during the holidays.


End file.
